Poster Girl
by Kristiana
Summary: Songfic, Poster GIrl by Backstreet Boys...Weevil and Lilly meeting. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, though I did change the name in the song from Julie to Lilly, and switched some lyrics around a bit. And I wish I owned Weevil :-p.

Okay, I'm normally only a WeeVer fan, but I wanted to write this. So this is basically my take on how Weevil and Lilly might have met. I thought this up while I was listening to the song Poster Girl (BSB), and thought it kind of fit Lilly's personality. Oh yeah, please keep in mind that dialogue is my strength (which there isn't much of in this), so the rest isn't that great. If you have any pointers that would be great :-D

* * *

IIIII Poster Girl IIIII

* * *

He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes as he relived the day, the day that he met_ her_.

_Yeah yeah yeah_

He had ridden to the beach to get away from life for a while. He got off his bike and strolled down towards the sand to watch the golden sunset over the Pacific. Letting out a deep breath he closed his eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to relieve some stress. He needed something, _anything _to get his mind off the crap his boys had gotten into that day.

He opened his eyes, and saw a blonde angel walking down the shoreline. As he stared, he realized she was staring back. A playful grin spread across her faces when she saw that he was looking. She flipped her golden hair and sauntered over to him with that same grin that had him captive.

_Lilly was a long way from home  
She could make alone look pretty  
Her attitude made a part of the landscape  
Riding her bike through Alphabet City  
She likes to party in the backseat  
Under the bridge on the Brooklyn side  
Smoking cigarettes in the afterglow  
Taking bets that the sun won't rise_

"Hey there," She said when she reached him.

"Hey," he replied, mesmerized.

"I'm Lilly."

_She said, "What good is tomorrow without a guarantee?"  
She can lick her lips and smile  
And make you wanna believe _

_That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says nothing's forever in this crazy world  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl_

He then realized that she was Lilly Kane, Jake Kane's daughter. Jake Kane was the owner of Kane software, no one he would ever have anything to do with. Lilly was part of the 09er crowd at Neptune High, a crowd that several of his classmates loathed, while some practically worshipped the ground that they walked on. He fit into the former category. There was no way she'd want to be seen with him when she found out who he was.

_Lilly liked to shoplift in stores  
Ride alongside the rich and famous  
Get in elevators, press emergency stop  
And make love on the floor 'til the camera made us  
And no woman in the world ever made me feel like my heart's on fire  
Where she'd walk I followed (followed)  
When she left I cried_

"You got a name?" She giggled in a flirty way.

"Weevil," was his reply.

She thought for a minute and then titled her head as she asked, "Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

When he didn't reply, she frowned. After a moment she smiled. "You go to Neptune High don't you?"

Weevil looked up at her with a slight grin, realizing that she had noticed him before. "Yeah, I do."

"Hmmm…" Lilly seemed to be in thought for a minute. She glanced behind him in the distance and then asked, "Is that your bike?"

Turning around slightly, Weevil saw that it was his bike she was talking about. "Sure is."

"Come on!" Lilly giggled, grabbing his hand. "Take me somewhere!"

_What good is tomorrow without a guarantee?  
I was wrapped around her finger  
and I began to believe_

Weevil let her obliged, and stood up, following her as she ran up towards the motorcycle. Her flowing hair bounced behind her as she happily ran through the sand, as if she didn't have a care in the world. That was one thing he liked about her; she seemed like everything passed her by, without her noticing a thing. Even if something hit her in the face she might not notice it.

_That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says nothing's forever in this crazy world  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl_

She reached the bike before he did, and immediately hopped on, straddling it. With a dimpled grin, she beckoned him over with her finger. A small smile formed on his face once again, and he finished the short distance between them. He then grabbed the helmet and handed it to her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me."

He straddled the bike in front of her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her shoulder onto his back. "Come one, baby! Let's roll!" She exclaimed with another flirty giggle.

"You got a curfew or anything, girl?" Weevil asked her, half-joking.

"Curfew? Not me, you?"

Weevil shook his head and they were off. He was still kind of in shock that he had Lilly Kane on the back of his bike, riding with him. She actually didn't seem too bad either. Not the spoiled little brat he had expected. At least, as far as he could tell after knowing her for about five minutes. But even in those five minutes, she had already put him under a spell.

_I'm falling in love with a right now poster girl_

After about ten minutes, he yelled, "So, where did you want to go, anyway?"

"Let's stop right here," she said, pointing towards an ice cream stand, that had but one customer. Weevil turned into the small business.

Before he had even taken the key out of the ignition, Lilly had hopped off the bike and was walking towards the stand. He stood up, pocketing the key, and followed her. When he reached the stand, she had already ordered a small chocolate cone. Grabbing some cash, he ordered a small vanilla, and paid. Taking the cone from the man at the window, he turned and saw Lilly leaning against his bike, licking her ice cream. Her eyes were laughing as he sauntered up to her, and he could tell something was up.

_Oh  
Tell me what you want from me  
I've got everything you need  
It's getting hard for me to breathe  
Let me be your guarantee_

"Thanks," she cooed when he reached her. Then, peering at him with a slight frown, she exclaimed, "You've got a little something right there," and then leaned over, and kissed him. "Oh, I got it!" She grinned playfully.

He actually laughed a little; she was so full of life. He kind of wished that was the way he was, that nothing could bring him down.

_That the consequences of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says nothing's forever in this crazy world  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl_

After they had finished their ice cream, she turned to him and said, "It was fun, but I've got to be going now. Won't want anyone to miss me now, do I?"

"No, we wouldn't want that."

So they once again climbed onto the motorcycle, and she curled her arms around him once more, they rode off, back towards the beach where they had met, the wind flapping behind them.

_That the consequences (poster girl) of your actions really are just a game  
That your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day  
She says nothing's forever in this crazy world (crazy world)  
Still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl

* * *

_

I love reviews (hint hint: push that little purple button)!

Kristiana


End file.
